1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld GPS (Global Positioning System) device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld GPS device with multiple antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
The availability of accurate electronic maps has made handheld GPS devices very popular. GPS devices receive satellite signals through high-directivity antennas pointed to the sky. Conventional handheld GPS devices use adjustable antennas that can be pointed in different directions to obtain satellite signals. Thus, handheld GPS devices can be held in any way so long as its antenna is adjusted to point to the sky.
However, a conventional adjustable antenna with high directivity is usually very big compared to the body of the GPS device. A comparatively large antenna is disadvantageous for both the industrial design and manufacturing of handheld GPS devices, and for integrating a GPS system into a handheld computer.